My annoying sister
by hikigaya
Summary: while enjoying the scenery and holding my favourite beverage, something unexpected happening


**Yahallo everyone,**

 **I come back with new one right here, don't expect too much with this one, it just crossing my mind while reading a book so it kinda one shot**

 **anyway just enjoy the story**

 **-Disclaimer: Oreigairu isn't mine try asking your neighbour to know who have that XD**

* * *

 **xxxxXXXXxxxxx  
**

* * *

I am a sailor,

until this day I have been sailing to the seventh different sea. Together with my trusty crew, I have conquered all the sea tirelessly. One by one problem comes around making our journey harder than before, but that makes our bond Become unbreakable more than normal crew.

We have passed through live and death situation together until we can depend on each other life without hesitation. They respect me as I respect them, I know that much because I love them as same as they love me.

I stand proudly on the deck while holding my favourite beverages, MAXX coffee while gazing at the beautiful of the sea. Since I trust their skill to do the task and keep the ship sailing, as for me, I will just watch the beautiful scenery of the sea from right here, you know why? Yeah, I'm the captain here

Watching the blue sea with a clear weather really astounding, I really want to take all of this for myself. Sadly I just have this ship and my trusty companion, but that is enough for me, I just love sailing with them and enjoying the sea

But everything gets disturbed by something unexpected, the ship shaking so hard until makes everything falling from the original place. exiting from the deck, I try to looking around from the left side to the right side to see what happened but there is nothing weird around us.

the sky is so clear, the sea is calm and there isn't any ship sighted near us. What the hell has happened right here, there supposed nothing disturb our ship right now but the shake is so hard and makes everyone panic.

Once again we felt the heavy shakes followed by something

".. Nii Chan"

A loud voice can be heard

"Onii chan"

Once again the sound calling with a clear voice

After that suddenly the shake get stopped and all of us waited for something to happen. It always likes this when something bad gonna happens, there must be some interval between that.

Suddenly I got pushed from behind, then I fall from the deck into the ocean. I try to looking back to see who is the culprit who has pushed me and just saw a pink haired girl grinning mischievously

"DAMN YOU YU-"

* * *

I gasping for an air to fill my lung, the water almost drowning myself until I got shocked from that. Looking around me, I found myself inside my own room. there is nothing unusual here except the girl who holding a blue bucket with two hands.

"what now?" I said with annoyed voice

She just smiling happily after watching me almost drowned

"now now onii chan, you shouldn't use that tone in the morning" she said with carefree tone

I take a glance at my alarm clock and saw 6:02 blinking in red, I glance back to the only girl in my room

"it's still too early, what do you want?"

She putting a shocked face after hearing my question, then she hold the bucket with right hand and scolding me

"don't you remember our school entrance? You should get ready and prepare the breakfast"

I close my eyes and put my hand to my face, damn society, why you already destroying my time with school ceremony. I looking back to my sister and ask her to leave

"I get it. now, go away I need some time to get ready"

She nodded and begin walking to the door but before she left the room, she turn back to me and say her last word

"just make sure you don't get back to sleep okay"

I just nod my head and waving my hand to make her leave, dammit why I have troublesome sister

* * *

After done cleaning myself and using my uniform, I walking down to the kitchen and searching for something to eat. Reaching the kitchen room, I turn my body and heading to the table. looking at the table in front of me, I just find nothing

 _'tch, why there is nothing every time I come here'_

I turn my body and walking to the refrigerator, then I look inside the refrigerator to see for something to cook. right there I find two row full of vegetables, several fruits and some meats.

 _'Mom, why don't you make something with this for once awhile'_

I release a little sigh before resolving myself

 _'if not me who else gonna do it'_

My sister images comes to my mind but I dismiss it immediately with shaking my head

 _'Nah, that will not gonna happen anymore'_

I pick a box of eggs and some vegetables then walking to the frying pan to prepare the breakfast

* * *

 **-sometimes later-**

I heard sound of footsteps descending vigorously, a moment later my sister shown up with bright smile

"good morning onii chan, what are you cooking today?" she say cheerfully

"morning, just simple scrambled egg and glass of guava juice"

"oh its seem so tasty, I become really hungry now" she watching the plate with hunger eyes

I roll my eyes to the side and begin telling her

"you can start to eat if you take a sit right now" I said with commanding voice

"ahaha you are right, onii chan really smart" she said while scratching her cheek

"you don't need a smart brain to figuring that, that is the proper way"

She ignore my statement and just taking a sit then begin to eat

 ***thud***

Before she can start to eat, I hit her head slowly

"where is your manner"

While holding her head with both hands, she looking at me with a pout on her face

"you don't need to hit me though, don't you realise that makes me dumb you know"

Recalling the childhood times, I really always hitting her head when she does something stupid. I wonder if my action is the reason why I can't enjoying my life as a carefree big brother. I shake my head to clear my thought and watching this airhead

"really you blame everything to me, isn't that because you don't study harder like me"

I take a seat across her seat and looking at her sternly

"well I'm not like you, who don't have any friends at all"

She sticking out her tongue while closing her eyes

"yeah yeah whatever"

I said dismissing her, then clap my hand together

"itadakimasu"

"itadakimasu"

She following my moves and begin to eat her plate. after taking one bite with her spoon, she closing her eyes with a smile on her face

"mm hmm, its delicious like always. you know what onii chan? I forgive you already"

She said between chomping her food

"oi don't talk while munching your food"

"but it's delicious though" She said again

"okay that enough, finish it first"

with that, both of us eat our breakfast in silent. After we done the breakfast, my sister, immediately standing up from her seat and looking at me with excited face

"let's go onii chan before it's too late for the ceremony"

She begins walking excitedly to the front door leaving me alone, I put the dish together and put it on the faucet. Taking my own bag, I begin walking to the front door to following my sister. My feet stopped after passing the seat where my sister was seated, I find her bag still right here.

I released a little sigh before taking her bag with me, then I continued my journey to the front door and open it. I just find my sister stretching her arm to the sky, I take a glance to her to see her attire once again

With a pinkish hair, she tied it like a bun on the right side. with normal attire for the girl uniform for Sobu High, her body curve seems sexier than last year. I wonder why just her body who get matured, maybe the protein just get absorbed by her hormones. No wonder she is so dumb, I raised her bag and call her

"Yui, where do you gonna go without this"

She turn to my way and looking at her bag where I still holding it with my right hand

"oh thank you onii chan, no wonder my hand feel so light"

Hikigaya Yui, my twin little sister. I wonder why we can be so different, although we have the same gene and from the same womb. I can't believe she is my real sister, My sister can't be so dumb


End file.
